Duke Nukem Wiki:Project Enemies
Project Enemies is a project to improve the pages detailing the enemies that feature in Duke Nukem games. If you would like to help, please inquire on the talk page and add your name to the list below. Project Enemies Page names This part of Project Enemies deals with the naming of enemy pages. Points to address include the following: * Design and implement a consistent page-naming scheme, to apply to all enemy pages. * Create redirect pages under various permutations of actual enemy names. ** Lower case names, such as assault trooper. ** Abbreviations/common misspellings of level names. * Create disambiguation pages where appropriate, e.g. Pig Cop could refer to a number of different enemies in several different games, so list them all. Page categories This part of Project Enemies deals with the categorisation of all enemy pages. Points to address include the following: * Decide which categories exist that are applicable to enemy pages. ** e.g. "Enemies" and "Duke Nukem 3D", or "DN3D enemies"? * Add all to all appropriate enemy categories. * Ensure are in all appropriate categories. Page layout This part of Project Enemies deals with how each page is presented. Points to address include the following: * Brief description of the enemy - no more than a couple of sentences describing where it first appears (e.g. first level in Duke Nukem 3D). * Description - more detailed description of what the enemy is like, where it is found, etc. * Appearance - what the enemy looks like. * Combat analysis - table with weapon effectivenesses, description of how the enemy attacks and how to tackle it. * Data - table with all the technical information. * Trivia - trivia. * Gallery - screenshots of the enemy from different games, concept art, etc. * See also - links and brief descriptions of all related enemies in all games. No links required for a different enemy if the page also covers that enemy, but still mention it. Page scopes This part of Project Enemies deals with how enemies that appear in more than one game are detailed. Points to address include the following: * Some enemies appear in more than one game. If there are none or only minor differences between two games' versions of an enemy (usually only applicable to Duke Nukem 3D and its ports), the Duke Nukem 3D version is taken to be the standard and is described, and the other versions are noted in the intro and "See also" section only to say that they're the same/the few differences are X, Y and Z. ** Enemies that behave identically but have different sprites fall into this description, and all such enemies go on the same one page. Wanted pages This part of Project Enemies deals with wanted pages. Points to address include the following: * Create all , even if only for the sake of it existing. Templates * - the main template for enemy pages. It is placed at the top of the page. On the right is an example of this template. * * Existing templates may require improvement and/or redesign. Project participants * Maruno Category:Projects